9 Worlds, 1 Great Secret
by SeiraKazumi
Summary: This is my first story here. It's for my own OC. Seira is a normal 14-year old girl. One day she and her friends are hanging out until something weird happens. Seira now meets a lot of people and finds her hidden powers. Hope you like it!
1. The Beginning

**Hi! First chapter! Just for the record, this has a little Sora in it. Sorry all you KH lovers. But don't worry. My other projects after this one will have better KH action in the future. So read on!**

Seira's POV:

Hi! My name is Seira. I'm 14 years old with orange hair and eyes. I live in a house in Florida. The things I like are mostly stuff made up. They're called: Kingdom Hearts, Mermaid Melody, Last Airbender and Winx Club. My dreams are really big too. I want to become a famous singer. I master in martial arts, karate, kung fu, ninja arts and defense. I also have friends. Their names are: Maria, Chizuru, Shouta and Ryu. I wish that all I believe in would come true. No one here - in reality who's my age - understands what it really means to believe in make-belief because all the world cares about is real stuff. They only make fantasy for the younger children from 1 to 7. I want the world to remember what it means to believe so strong to make fantasy into reality. But I truly believe that the lives of those in the books and fantasies were made to be real.

So I was biking around the block with Maria and Chizuru. While Shouta and Ryu would go play basketball. "You're so lucky Seira! I wish we were talented like you." Maria said. "Look, it's not at all what you think. It's just a simple song I made up yesterday." I said. "It's not even done. I just have a chorus down." "Can you sing it?" Chizuru asked. "Yeah. Please. Can you?" Kuronuma pleaded. "Alright, alright." I said giving in. I sang my song and they were amazed. "Wow. That's really nice and catchy." Chizuru said. Then, a big bright light flashed before our eyes. "Hit the breaks!" I shouted. We all stopped in time and no one got hurt thankfully.

When the light faded, something was in my basket. A orange necklace with a orange pearl in it. Then, I noticed I was holding something. It was a gigantic keyblade. The last thing in my basket was a wing-shaped hair pin. It had orange diamonds and gold all around it. "Whoa!" We all said. "Where did those come from?" Chizuru asked. "I don't know." I said admiring them. I put the necklace on, placed the hair pin on my hair and the keyblade. I don't know how to make it magically disappear so, I just held on to it and rode my bike with one just hand instead.

When we came back to Shouta and Ryu, they came toward me with weird looks. "A keyblade? Really? You love the game so much you just had to buy one?" Shouta said. "No! A bright light came infront of us and the keyblade appeared." I said. "Sure. If a keyblade really exists, I would've been chosen. Not the likes of you." Shouta teased. Then, blobs of darkness surrounded us and 'Heartless' suddenly appeared. "AAAHHH!" Everyone screamed. I took my keyblade and defeated the Heartless. When everyone opened their eyes, the Heartless were gone. "Hahaha! You said you'd be the one to be chosen as the keyblade. You were screaming like a baby." I teased. "Whatever." Shouta said. "What did you defeat anyway?" Ryu asked. "Heartless." I replied. "What!? Heartless exist? This is weird. What is going on?" Ryu asked again. "Who knows? Let's just call it a day." Maria said leaving. "Agreeed." The rest of us said as we headed in our homes.

**Sorry that this chapter is short. But hey! It's my first story, don't judge. But I'll get in better details for the story starting the next chapters. SSo, look forwward to it! Bye-Bye!**


	2. Sora's Appearance

**Hello again! Chapter 2 update! Hope ya like it!**

The next day, I stayed home because it was the weekend. I was working on a picture of Naminé in 'Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories' from the computer. Then, I heard a big explosion come from outside. "What in the world?" I wondered surprised. I looked out my window and saw a big space craft outside. I knew what it was right away. As I changed to take a look outside, 3 voices were arguing to each other.

"Way to go. The ship is now out of power." A quack-ish voice complained. "Not my fault. A warp portal appeared infront of us and **transported** us here." Another said. "Hey guys? We should put up the invisible and untouchable force field." The last said. I finally came outside. "Huh? I was so sure a 'Gummi Ship' was here." I said disappointed. "Hey guys. Look!" The second person said. "What is it?" The quack voice asked. "A girl is out there." It replied. "Do ya think she spotted the ship?" The third voice said. "Maybe." It replied.

Meanwhile, I decided to shout out at the ship. "Sora! Donald! Goofy! I know you're here! Please come out!" "Did you hear that? That girl called out my name." The boy named Sora said. "Mine too." The quack voiced duck named Donald said. "Like, she said all our names." The last named Goofy said. "Do you think we can trust her?" Donald asked. "Please! I'll tell her where you are!" I shouted again. "Whatever. I'm going out." Sora said.

Outside, I was still shouting out. Then, a piece of the atmosphere had fallen and appeared the 3 characters I knew who were inside. "Hello. Sora, Donald, Goofy." I greeted. Then Heartless appeared and in the speed of light, I slashed it with my keyblade. The 3 were shovked and I opened my door to invite them inside. They stayed quiet, the door closed and I brought them inside. "What was that blade? I've never seen it before." Sora asked. "That's right. Because it's the X-blade." I said. "It's parts had seperated into 20 parts. 13 of darkness and 7 of light." "Um… so what's your name?" Sora asked. "Oh. Sorry. My name is Seira. You've crashed to Earth. I'm a keyblade wielder."

"But, how do you know about us?" Donald asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said. "Please. Will ya tell us?" Goofy pleaded. "Well… fine. Come upstairs in my room." I said. When we came to my room. Sora, Donald and Goofy's mouths dropped open. "You draw… alot of pictures." Sora said. "Thanks. Especially you guys. I draw you everyday." I said happily. "But how?" Donald asked. "Easy." I said. I sat down and started typing on my computer keybord. I wrote: 'Kingdom Hearts 2' and it came to pictures and videos. "Your story is a video game. I know everything about you." I said. "Really?" Goofy asked. "Uh-huh. Ask me anything. I know what you've forgotten and what you remember." I said. "Okay. How did Goofy, Donald and I end up in that mansion of 'Twilight Town' when we were looking for Riku and the King?" Sora asked. I turned around and started writing something on the computer.

"This is why. Do you know this girl?" I asked showing my picture of Naminé. "Yeah. She's the girl Roxas talked to." Sora said. "Yes. But, do you remember her name?" I asked. "Um… no. Do you guys know?" Sora asked. "Nope." Donald said. "It's pure white. I don't know." Goofy said. "Exactly. Before you first came to Twilight Town, you came to a castle. A castle called 'Castle Oblivian' where Organization XIII was before. The links in your memories were taken apart piece by piece and you started to forget. This girl's name is Naminé. She is Kairi's nobody. She was different than other nobodies. She was created when Kairi lost her heart. She is also the organization's pawn. Naminé was considered a witch. She could take, arrange and create new memories. She took all your memories. But, Naminé took Sora's and replaced them. With false memories. After you'd beaten Marluxia - the head of the castle - Naminé gave you a choice. She said: 'Sora, you have a choice. You can regain your old memories and forget everything here. Or, keep the ones of here but give up the ones you've lost.' You wanted to regain the memories you've lost. As a result, you'd forget Naminé. You've slept for a year because of your choice. Before you forgot anything about that castle, you and Naminé made a promise. It was: 'Just because it's forgotten, doesn't mean the links are gone. When I wake up I'll find you and this time. We'll be real friends. There'll be no lies. Promise me, Naminé.' That's what Sora promised. Then, you hopped in the contraption and fell asleep. But thanks to your promise, you were able meet Naminé again. You met Kairi." I explained.

Sora then looked behind me and saw the clip of their promise. Then, he remembered. So did Donald and Goofy. "So, that's why my book said 'Thank Naminé' when we woke up." Jiminy said. "I wish Kairi were here. So we could see Naminé." Goofy said. "Hey Sora. I want to ask you something." I said. "What is it?" Sora asked. "Promise me. That you'll come back here. But, with the rest. Like Kairi, Riku, King Mickey and all the others I know that you don't. Alright?" I asked. "Don't worry. I will be back. We'll all come back, so you can meet them." Sora promised. "We'll always friends." I said. So, Sora, Donald and Goofy went back on the ship and flew to another world. "You'll definitely come back, Sora."

**So, sorry that there wasn't much about any Heartless action and I'm MOST sorry to all you KH fans who're probably yelling at me that Sora already remembered everything in Castle Oblivion in KH2 Final Mix. Don't hate on me! Anyway, wait for the next update! Bye!:)**


	3. Mermaid Melody

**Hi! I was bored so I decided I should update the story. Hope you enjoy this part!**

Afterwards, the weekend passed and school has started again. Though, heartless has sometimes appear. Luckly, it only happens around after school. At one point, I sended a letter to Sora through a Moogle. It said:

Dear Sora,

I hope you haven't forgotten about me. It's been weird fighting heartless mostly everyday. You must be so used to it. Anyway, at one point in your adventure. You'll meet 3 Keyblade wielders known as the true keyblade masters. Their names are; Terra, Aqua and Ventus. I really want to meet them. I want to ask so many questions. I'm sending you a picture of Kairi with the letter. Never take it out of your pocket until you see Kairi. I also want you to be very careful during your adventure. You'll be facing some hard tasks and difficult enemies. I just want you to know, that whatever you do. Never forget our promise.

From, Seira.

I folded the letter and the Moogle made it disappear to Sora's ship. A few months passed and summer vacation finally started. I was so relieved and happy. So, I went to the beach. I went with my friends; Maria, Shouta and Ryu. "Hey guys! I'll go to the water already." I said leaving. But, as soon as my necklace - with the pearl in it - touched the water. My legs disappeared. It transformed into a tail. "Huh?" I said. Then, a huge grin on my face came and I doved underwater. It was amazing. "Wow. I can't believe I'm a mermaid." I said. Then, I bumped into something. When I turned around, I saw another mermaid. She had blonde hair in pigtails, blue sea eyes, a pink tail and had a necklace like mine but pink.

"Are you…" I started. "The North Pacific Mermaid Princess, Lucia?" I asked. "How do you know me?" She asked. "I know you because out of all the Mermaid Princesses you're my favourite." I said. "Thank you. What's your name?" Lucia asked. "My name is Seira. Nice to to meet you." I said. Meanwhile, above the water. Maria, Shouta and Ryu had rented a boat and took it to the deepest part of water. Far from the shore. "Okay. I dare you to swim right here." Shouta said. "No way. You know I can't swim Shouta." Maria said soaking her feet. "What about you Ryu?" Shouta asked. "No. I just want to sleep." Ryu replied. "Fine. I'll go." Shouta said. He jumped into the water. Then, something grabed his foot. Another mermaid. But, this one had a devious smile on her face. "Shouta, you can come up now." Maria said. "Do you think he had scuba gear on him?" "Maybe." Ryu said.

Back with me, Lucia and I were still talking about ourselves. Then, I saw something in the distance. I saw Shouta being dragged down further to the ocean floor. Then, I saw Izul - one of Lucia's enemies - dragging Shouta. "Lucia look! It's Izul and she's dragging my human friend toward the ocean floor!" I shouted. "Go on! Save him! I'll get Izul." Lucia said. So we split up and I grabed Shouta. He opened his eyes and saw my face. "Seira!?" He thought. He looked down and saw my tail. "A mermaid!" Then he fainted. "Lucia now!" I said. Lucia transformed wearing a pink dress and had legs with pink boots and pink gloves on. She grabed a microphone and started singing.

Meanwhile, I rose up to the surface with Shouta in my arms. "I have to hurry. I have to hurry, before he dies." I thought. Then, I finally got to the surface. I found a small rock, big enought for Shouta to lie on. "Shouta! Shouta! Wake up! Please don't die." I said shaking him. His eyes fluttered open. "Se-ira." He said. "Shouta!" I said happily. "Aaahhh!" I heard. "Lucia!" I said diving back. When I arrived Izul was gone. But, Lucia was tied together with the arm of a octupus. A mark on it's forhead was on it. I knew it right away. "Heartless!?" I shouted. "Seira! Help me!" Lucia yelled. "I'm coming!" I said. My keyblade appeared and I slashed it in half. "Thanks. I owe you one." Lucia said. "Don't worry about it." I replied. We said our goodbye's and seperated. I went to find Shouta, Maria and Ryu. I found Shouta. But he was still passed out. So, I dragged him back in the water and started to swim back to shore. As I did, I saw a boat in the distance and Ryu and Maria were on it. I swam faster, hoping that Shouta won't wake up before that. When I arrived, I tried to place Shouta on the boat carefully. Then, Maria turned around. "Huh?" She said.

She saw my face with my tail peeking out of the water. She started rubbing her eyes. Quickly, I put Shouta on the boat and dove underwater. When she was done, I was gone with Shouta infront of her. "Shouta!? Shouta are you okay?" "Mmm." Shouta moaned. "*Sigh* Thank goodness." Maria said. Down underwater, I was regreting what I had done. "She saw me. I'm sure she knows who I am." I thought. "I can't go back to the surface now." So, I swam far away from the coastline as possible.

Meanwhile at the beach, Ryu went to the bathroom while Maria and Shouta was looking for me. "Seira!" Maria said. "Where could she be?" Shouta was on a rocky path and ended on a edge. "Was that really my imagination? Seira was a mermaid?" He questioned. "No. She can't be. Just because she can weild a keyblade, doesn't mean that she's a mermaid." Shouta thought. Then, a strange sound of a sad voice came. "In the constent moment. You will find me where it's quiet. Listen closely, listen closely. Let the blood flow through all the spaces… of the universe." It sang.

**So? How did you like Princess Lucia's introduction? Tell me if you know where the song at the end is from? Wait for the next chapter. Bye-Bye!**


	4. Konoha's Ninja

**Hello! SeiraKazumi here! Here's chapter 4 guys! Hope you like it!**

A month had passed and I was back on land. But, I started living in Los Angeles. Far from Shouta and the others. I wanted to see them but, if I did they would find out too much. So right now, I'm in a deep forest exploring the nature within it. "Wow. This place is amazing." I said in awe. I took alot of pictures and picked some samples. Then, I saw something jumping in the trees. I decided to follow it. "Looks like it's time to pull out all the ninja skills." I said. I ran up the tree using my chakra within me and started to jump across the trees. When I finally caught up to whatever had jumped above me before, I saw it was 2 people. A boy who had spiky blonde hair and a girl who had short pink hair. "Those looks. Maybe I'm near…" I thought.

When the trees ended, I saw I had arrived at 'Konoha' the villiage hidden in the leaves. I used the extra clothes I brought in my back-pack to look like a villiager from somewhere else, visiting Konoha. "Wow. This place does exisit." I thought in awe. Then, I heard someone cry for help in an alley no one was in. "Help!" A little girl cried. "Heehehee." A ninja laughed. "Hyah!" I shouted. I kicked the bandit out of the alley and started to battle out in the street. After I had defeated him, I went back to the young girl and see if she was alright. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly. "Yes. Thank you for saving me." The girl said. "Are you one of the Jônin ninja?" "No. I'm not even a ninja." I said. "Aww. Too bad. You seem like you were. Anyway, thank you again." The girl said running off. "Maybe I should find those 2 now." I thought. So I went out and started jumping off the trees again, looking for the 2 people I saw earlier around here. Then, I found them. They were surrounded and out-numbered by powerful Jônin enemy ninja.

"Do you think we can still hold them off." The blonde boy said. "I don't think we can." The pink girl said. "Stop!" I shouted. I jumped down from above and landed with kunai knives and shurikan blades in my hands. "Who are you?" The leader asked. I stared at the other ninja. It was the same ninja earlier. "Sir, she battled me earlier. I think she's a shinobi from the Hidden Leaf." The ninja said. "So. You are the one who defeated him." The leader said. "Let's see what you can do against all 5 ninja's." I ran toward them. They splited up and thought I would go after one at a time. But, I used the shadow-clone jutsu and seperated as well. I struck down each one and came back whole with all of them tied up together.

"Whoa." Both of them said. "Hiya! My name is Seira! I'm 14 years old." I said. "Hello we're…" The pink girl started. "You're Sakura and you're Naruto." I said. "How do you know who we are?" Sakura asked. "How? You guys are famous where I'm from!" I said. "Oh. Okay." Naruto said. "Hey, are you a new ninja here? I've never seen you around." "Nope. In fact I don't live here at all." I said. "I'm not even a ninja." "Then, where did you come from?" Sakura asked. "Beyond the forest, that way." I said pointing the way. "So, you're not from here?" Sakura asked. "Yup." I said. Then, Sakura and Naruto looked at each other. "Let's go take you to Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said. "Alright." I replied.

When they came to Team 7's room, Kakashi was waiting for both of them. "Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said. "Oh. Sakura. Naruto. What are you doing here when we don't have a mission?" Kakashi asked. "We found a traveler who claims she isn't a ninja. Especially with her skills." Sakura replied. "Where is she?" Kakashi asked. "Outside in the training grounds." Naruto said. "Let's go then." Kakashi said leaving with Naruto and Sakura.

When they got to the training field, I was fighting with Neji. While the others - Sai, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Tenten - were sitting out exhausted. "What happened here Choji?" Naruto asked. "We found that girl in here with some blade and thought she was an enemy. But she said she was waiting for you and Sakura. She knew all are names and thought she was a spy. So, we tried beating her in battles. But we all failed. I don't know how Neji will hold up though." Choji explained. So Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto sat down and watched me fight Neji. "You have some great skills. Beating them. But, you won't figure out my byakugan." Neji said pulling punches. "Oh really. Wanna bet?" I asked dodging his punches. Then, I found an opening and kicked Neji sky high and he landed hard on the ground. "*Huff Puff* Is that all you got?" Neji panted. He was about to charge, until I stopped him. "Hey? What are you doing?" Neji asked.

"Shh. I sense darkness near." I said. I took my keyblade and got ready. A dark aura filled the field and heartless appeared. I started to slash each heartless one by one. When they were all gone, I turned over to the others. "Sorry about that. Heartless appear whenever and wherever." I apoligized. "Whoa." Kiba said. "Anyway, will you stop fighting me now? I'm a good person." I said. The others were speechless. Then, Kakashi came up to me. "What is your name?" Kakashi asked. "My name is Seira. Nice to meet you Kakashi." I said. "We're going to test you. I want you to beat all of us at once. Not just one by one." Kakashi said. "Fine. I'll take you all." I demanded.

After the test, I defeated everyone without them leaving a single scratch on me. "Impossible. No one has ever beaten 9 Chunin and 1 Jônin before." Kakashi said passed out. "Yeah Kakashi-sensei. Especially since she's only 14 years of age." Naruto said also passed out. "WHAT!?" Everyone except for Naruto, Sakura and me yelled. "You're just 14 years old?" Shikamaru asked. "Yup. It's because I master in martial arts, karate, kung fu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, villiage styles or tough techniques, summoning, defense and focusing your chi to crush your opponent." I said. "Impossible. It would take 30 years to master all of those things." Tenten said. "How long have you've been training?" Sai asked. "Let's see. Let me just get my certificate." I said digging through my bag. "Aha! Here it is! I've been training all of this in 3 years!"

"WHAT!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!?" Everyone yelled. "Yup. Check it." I said. Kakashi took my certificate and read it aloud to everyone else. "This award goes Seira for mastering martial arts, karate, kung fu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, villiage styles or tough techniques, summoning, defense and focusing your chi to crush your opponent within 3 years." Kakashi read. "Guys. We have a true master. One that has more skills than the Hokage." Naruto said. "Oh, look at the time. I've gotta go." I said. "What? Why?" Sakura asked. "I need to go back somewhere. Somewhere I can sleep." I said. "Don't you have a home Seira?" Ino asked. "No Ino. I don't. I used to but, my friends saw something that made me go away. I couldn't face them." I said. "Why don't you? If you know alot about us, then don't make the same mistake as I did of not being able to see Sasuke. I wasn't able to bring him back. So, don't make the same mistake and go to your friends again." Naruto said. "Naruto." Shikamaru said. "Alright. Naruto. I'll go back. For you, my friends and for me." I said. So, they all followed me to a - not too high - cliff side that led toward the sea. I jumped off the and turned into a mermaid. Everyone stared in awe. "Thank you everyone. I'll never forget any of you." I said. I dove underwater and started swimming back to Florida.

**So I know this chapter might be alittle boring and cheesy. But hey! I wrote this story when I was really young so, don't complain. Anyway, how did you guys like the way I made them react when Seira told them how long she's been training? Yeah, not my best work, sadly. So, wait for the next chapter! Bye!**


	5. Seira's Big Break

Finally I arrived back in Florida. But, I was very far from my home. I changed back to human and started roaming the streets finding my way home. As I walked through a mall, I started singing quietly. "When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please. Oh baby. Don't go. Simple and clean as the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go." I sang.

Then, I passed a man in a tuxedo walked right by me. Hearing my song. "Um… excuse me Ma'am? Are you interested in becoming a international singer?" He asked. "Really?" I said. "Yes. You can go around the world and fill people in delight." He said. "Yes. I'll do it." I said. "Can you also help another client of mine? She's having a hard time in writing a new song." He said. "Sure." I said. So he took me to a limousine and drove to a studio. When we got there, the man knocked on the door and started to talk. "Miss. Shirai? May I come in? I have a guest here who can help you with song writing." He said. "Wait? I'm helping Yuki Shirai!?" I said surprised. "Yup. She's having little problems." He said. "Come in." Yuki said. So I went in and Yuki was writing on the table, trying to come up with lyrics for a new song. "Thank you for coming. I'm having the hardest time trying to write a new song." Yuki complained. "Don't worry. I have a song that would fit you perfectly." I said. So we worked on the song for 3 straight hours. Then, we were finally done. We went to the recording room and started recording. "Yay. You did it Yuki!" I said. "No. We did it." Yuki said.

Since then, I've been both a singer and a songwriter. I've written songs for other and different performers around the country. Then, I took the identity of Leila and came back to school and my home. Though, I'm not in the same school as Shouta, Maria and Ryu. I was sad. But, my other friends were glad to see me. "Seira, where have you been for the pass few months." Chizuru asked. "Shouta said you disappeared after going to the beach on summer vacation. But, I didn't believe him. I know that it must've been important buissness if you didn't contact us." "Yeah. But you'll find out why I was away soon." I reassured. Then, I went to go clean my desk. Later on, someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it." Chizuru said. "Excuse me. Is Miss. Leila here?" A man in a formal suit asked. "Um…" Chizuru stammered. I looked up and saw my body-guard at the door. "Are you kidding me!?" I thought. So I went through my desk and found my blonde wig. I placed it on my head and stood up. "Here I am." I said. "Who are you?" The teacher asked. "Uh… Leila. I came in earlier to look for a glue stick for my class. Remember?" I lied. "Hmm. I must've forgot." The teacher said. So I left the classroom and went into the hallway. "What did I tell you!? Never pick me up at school during class. Always do it during recess!" I scolded. "But, Miss. Seira. The fundraiser concert is today." He said. "What!? We have to leave right away." I said. So we went to the yard and saw a concert stage being set up. "I can't believe this!?" I said. "You should've told me that the first place." "We know. But, hurry. Hurry. We need you changed in time before the concert starts." The superviser said.

So I changed into a strapless white dress with black designs on it with a sleeve-less denim jacket. Then, I waited as the entire school goes outside in front of the stage. "Hello every student and teacher. Get your hands up for today's fundraiser performance. Get ready for Florida's best singer, Seira!" The announcer said. The curtains went up and I was on stage. "Hello everyone! My name is Seira and I will be singing for you." I said. When everyone saw me, their mouths dropped. "What!?" They said. "She's the the best singer in Florida?" "I don't believe this." "When did this happen?" They murmured. I heard what they said that so I decided to start the concert already.

Then everybody started to cheer for me. I was happy to make everybody happy. "Thank you." I said. Then, I saw other people from other schools coming. Then, I saw Shouta, Maria and Ryu. "No. I still can't face them." I thought. "But the concert isn't over yet. I need to stay." So I took a deep breath and relaxed. Meanwhile, Shouta was talking to his friends. "Alright. See you later." Shouta said. He walked over to Maria and Ryu and saw depressed looks on their faces. "Hey cheer up. We'll see her again soon." Shouta said. "Okay. Ready for more." I said. Shouta, Maria and Ryu's faces lit up. They looked up and saw me on the stage. "We're gonna take things lower so please, enjoy my song." I said smiling trying to hide my fear. The music started playing a melody of hope.

"I'm living in nature. I touch. I feel, I cry. Knowing that you have gone so, so far away. Surrounded in silence. Believe. Forgive. Time is running out to make it better. I hear you call. I reach out to where you are. I hear your voice. The words come from deep inside of me. I fly, this sky. In darkness. Light the world with hope and belief. I fly, to you. Overflowing. All my feelings here, the garden of love. We're together. I'm here for you. Was standing in brightness. I saw you, and felt you smile. Believing you and I were always forever. Connecting our visions, voice sigh's in peace. Singing colors are reaching out to us. Clear our eyes, we are inseperable. Clear our minds. Nothing's real until I touch you. I fly, this sky. In darkness. Light the world with hope and belief. I fly, to you. Overflowing. All my feelings here, the garden of love. We're together. I'm here for you." I sang.

"Do you think she disappeared because she didn't want us to know about that?" Maria asked. "I'm not sure. I need to ask her myself." Shouta said. "Alright. Do you want us to go with you?" Ryu asked. "Yeah. I need all the help I can get." Shouta agreed. So after the concert, the day was already over. Shouta, Maria and Ryu headed toward the stage. "Alright. See you on Saturday." I said going down the stairs. "Um… Seira." Shouta said. I saw them and started to run. "Seira!" Maria said as they started running after me. They followed me to the edge of a lake. I turned around and saw them catching up. I had no choice and jumped into the water without resurfacing. "*Huff Puff Pant* Come on! Let's get scuba gear on and catch up to her! I have a feeling she won't resurface just yet." Shouta said.

Then, a few minutes after. They came back with scuba gear on. They dove under water and searched for me. Meanwhile, I had hid in a tunnel leading toward the ocean. I thought they left and swam up outside the tunnel and was about to resurface until I bumped into them face to face. "No." I thought. "What the-!? A mermaid!" Ryu said. I calmed down and smiled. "Even if I didn't show myself. It would hurt you even more." I said. I started swimming away toward the sea and they all followed me. When we rised up to the surface, Shouta confronted me. "Seira give it up! You're a mermaid aren't you?" Shouta said. I stayed silent. "Shouta what are you saying?" Maria said. "Yeah. Seira is human. Not a mermaid." Ryu agreed. "No I saw her. When we came to the beach, she was a mermaid." Shouta said.

As they argued, I stood by watching them. I promised Naruto I'd see them again, but as I feared. They knew to much. "Stop it!" I spoke up. "I'm sorry. I was away for so long. I was just so worried that you'd find out too much if I came back." "So you're really Seira." Maria said. "Shouta was telling the truth?" Ryu asked. "Yes. But, I'm happy I get to see you again." I said crying. Then, a whirlpool was under me. Pulling me down. "Seira!" Shouta said. "Seira, move away." Ryu said. "It's okay. This my punishment for telling you about this." I said. We went under water as I slowly, sank more. "Don't worry, it's only for a short time that cannot see you. So for now, until I get back." I started. "Seira please move." Maria begged. "This is goodbye." I said swimming straight into the whirlpool crying. "SEIRA!" They yelled. The whirlpool disappeared and I was gone. Maria started crying, Ryu stared at the distance and Shouta started to think in his head full of dispair.

**Hi! SeiraKazumi is back! Sorry I didn't update for awhile. Normally, I would update 1 chapter or 2 everyday. But my internet connection keeps on acting up so I couldn't update. But anyway, how did you like the story so far?**** Yuki Shirai is another OC of mine. But I got the name from a speed paint art. I don't own it. ****I know I could do better. But hey, I was like 9 when I created this story the first time and now I'm just putting it all in here. But whatever. Where do you think Seira is going? It's actually going to be a different world next chapter so look forward to it!:)**


	6. Last Airbender and Her Darkest Secret

**Yay! I got my internet to work! But anyway, here's chapter 6! Hope you all like it!**

Meanwhile, I was being dragged down from the whirlpool. But when the ride was over, I had fainted and passed out in a unknown world. Just then, 5 people passed by me. "Hey guys. Look over there." A boy named Aang said pointing toward me. "What is it Aang?" A girl named Katara asked. "Isn't it obvious Katara. There's a girl passed out over there." An older boy named Sokka said. "Stop teasing the girl Sokka. Or else there's gonna be a pounding." A young girl named Toph said. "Let's go help her." The eldest boy named Zuko said. "Okay. I'll get her." Aang said. "Aahh!" Aang said surprised. "What's wrong? You're not afraid of a girl are you?" Toph teased. "She… she has no legs!" Aang said. So everyone went toward me and saw I had a tail instead of legs.

When I came to, I was inside a hut. "Where am I?" I wondered. I jumped up. "Shouta! Maria! Ryu!" I looked and saw my legs were back. I noticed that there was water around me and decided to see if I could be a bender. I concentrated and saw that I was a bender. Then, Katara came inside. "Oh good you're awake. We were worried about you." Katara said. "You were?" I asked. "Yeah. By the way where did you come from?" Katara asked. "I come from far away." I said. "Oh. Alright." Katara said. "Anyway, come on. Everyone wants to meet you." "Alright." I said. She was about to drag me until she saw my legs. "What happened to your tail!?" "I'm a half human, half mermaid." I said. "Thank goodness. Come on." Katara said. So I stood up and went outside.

When I came out, I was in a Earth Kingdom Village. I saw all the people I knew from the 'Last Airbender'. But it looked like, all of this is happening in the future. "Hello. My name is…" Aang started. "You're Aang the Avatar and these are your friends and allies. Zuko, Toph, Sokka and Katara. You defeated the FireLord just a year ago. Am I right?" I said. "How? How did you know all that?" Zuko asked. "I know because I'm a bender too." I replied. Then, they noticed I had legs. "What happened? How come you have legs?" Toph asked. "I'll show you." I said. So, we flyed to the seashore of the Earth Kingdom on Aanggs sky bison and I stepped near the water. I earthbended a cliff so I could jump from it. Then, I waterbended a gigantic water sphere and went inside it.

"What in the world?" Sokka said. "I thought Aang was the only one who can bend more than one element!?" "This girl is full of surprises." Zuko said. Then, my head popped out and the water sphere disappeared. As it did, my tail appeared and I jumped in the water. I resurfaced and they came up to me. I went on land and transformed into a human again. "That's how it was done." I said. Then, they stared at me with suspicious looks. "W-what're you doing." I asked. "We're just curious. How can you bend more elements like me." Aang asked. "Well." I stammered.

Then, I heard something growl in the distance. I instantly knew what it was. "Hey come back!" Sokka shouted. I bended water so I can surf on it. "Unbelievable! She knows our moves." Katara thought. Something then blew off the water I was surfing on. I instantly used air to make a force-field around me. Then it came off the ground and I flew. "Amazing technique." Toph thought. When we came to the destination, a gigantic animal was shot with a poisoness arrow. I kneeled down and touched the animal. "It's okay. Let me help you." I said. I surrounded the arrow and part of the animal with water and slowly took out the arrow from the animal's skin. Then with fire, I warmed up the creature as I used the left over water and turned into ice. I placed it on the animal carefully and it soon became well. "Your as good at healing like Katara." Toph said. "Yeah. I fight and heal alot of things." I said.

Soon, it became late and we all went back to the village. Though in the the middle of the night, I awoke cause I couldn't sleep. "I wonder how they're doing." I thought. Then, Aang came up behind me. "Hey. Why aren't you sleeping?" Aang asked. "I couldn't sleep. Just thinking about my friends back home. Wondering if I made the right choices. My fate is a terrible one." I said. "Oh. Same with me. What am I to do now that the FireLord is defeated?" Aang said. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked. "Sure. I won't tell anyone." Aang reassured. "When I was born, 2 other girls were born on the same day as me. But our birth wasn't memorable. There was a prophecy that said; 'The 3 children - the destined children - are to create and be a portal to send an evil that was locked away long ago to finally re-surface. But this would only take place until they're 16. 1 of Light, 1 of Dawn and 1 of Twilight. With all 3 combined together they shall go into eternal oblivion and the evil will be able to surface the the world once again.' My friends are Dawn and Light and I am Twilight. So for our own protection, we were seperated by the time we were 5. But we wanted to avoid that the fact we were alone. We were in orphanages and we got into good families. But we could never forget each other. We would choose to tell people about it, but they had to perform a test." I explained. "But, if I had to do a test, you shouldn't be telling me this!?" Aang said. "But, I want to tell you it because you've got a good heart and you understood there had to be a reason I could bend more than one element." I said. I smiled and started to cry. "I may be terrified about it but, yours and everyone elses spirit and belief within your hearts will help me get through it. Thank you… Avatar Aang." I said as I started to hug him. "Don't mention it Seira." Aang said.

The next day, we all went to a clear spot in the Earth Kingdom. They wanted to see how good I was with bending all 4 elements. Zuko went first. It was the fire element. We got ready and started to spar. Zuko was a tough opponent. But, his strength was lacking some patience. Next was Toph. This time we were doing earth. She was skilled and had saw my weakness' with earth. This time was Katara. The water element. We were both equals, so it was hard to figure out which was the next move. Lastly was Aang. Air. We just stared at each other. Then, I made the first move. I shot air blasts and did an air shot with my feet as I did a back flip. Aang blocked it and started to do the the air scooter. I smiled, knowing that he'd do that. I got into a stance.

Then, I started to chant words. "Air surround me. Fill me with protection and follow my command." I said. As I chanted, I bended spirals of air surrounded to me and little by little. I started to fly. Then I catched up to Aang and shot him. He used his bending and landed softly. "How was that?" I asked. "What was that is more I like it!? You know magic!?" Aang aske angrily. "Huh? You mean that chant?" I asked. Aang nodded in frustration. "It's just a catchy way to add the excitement." I said. "It's easy to fly without a glider or anything." "Whoa." Everyone else said.

Then, a whirlpool started to form. "Looks like it's time to go." I said. "What? Your leaving already." Zuko asked. "Yeah. This was a temperarely. punishment for me. But, I promise I'll come back soon." I said with a happy smile. I waved and jumped in the whirlpool as it disappeared. (Aang's Flashback) "I may be terrified about it but. You're spirit and belief within your heart will help me get through it." "With all 3 combined together they shall go into eternal oblivion and the evil will be able to surface the the world once again." "My fate is a terrible one." (End of Flashback) "I'll believe she was meant to have a bright future." Aang thought.

**So, what did you all think? Seira went into the "Last Airbender's" world. Plus, Seira just revealed her biggest darkest secret. Yup. That will play a very big part in another story. So, please review and see you all in the next chapter!**


	7. Winx Mermaidix

**Finally, my internet is back to normal! It took awhile, but now I can start updatinng more freequently. Soo anyway, here's chapter 7. Read on. **

When I opened my eyes, I was at the edge of water at the beach. The beach of my disappearance. I was so happy that I swam so fast, that I don't think anybody saw me. When I got to my house, I saw that everybody from school and the schools from the concert was at my front door. "What the-?" I said. "SEIRA!" They all said. "What is going on?" I asked. "We were going to throw you a 'Hurry Back Seira' party. Since you disappeared and all that." Chizuru said. "Is there a different reason for all this?" I asked. "Not really. Why?" Chizuru said. "You want to kiss up to me, don't you?" I said. "Yeah. That's exactly what the reason is." A girl in grade 1 said. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY RIGHT NOW! LEAVE!" I yelled. So they parted and let me through. I slammed the door and went upstairs. Then my phone rang.

"Hello? Yes it's me." I started. My window was open and everyone listened in. "Yuri? Really!? I'm gonna need more than 1000 people to bring!? I'm gonna need a 3 floored limousine." I said. I hanged up and went outside. "Guess who's coming to Yuri Shirai's party in a large mansion and sleeping over? All of you!" I revealed. "YIPPPPEEEEEEE! HUUURRRRAAAAYY!" Everyone yelled in excitement. It was a swimming party so everyone brought their swimsuits and swimming trunks. So the next day we went into a 3 floored limousine and drove to the mansion.

When we arrived, all the guests of Yuri were there. Some were swimming in an outragously, gigantic pool and some were eating delicious food. Everyone changed and went into the pool. I just jumped in and became a mermaid and started swimming underwater. No one wore goggles so I was safe. Then, a shock ray exploded in the middle of they courtyard. A man with long peach hair and purple clothes had appeared and I knew him right away. It was Valtor. A dark wizard - from my show 'Winx Club' - made from a dark ember of the dragon's fire. "That's not possible. Valtor's already dead!" I thought.

Then, 6 fairies came flying in a strange hurry. I also knew who they were. Their names were; Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla and Tecna. They were the Winx. "Hahaha! Where are you, you little leagandary fairy girl!? I know you are here!?" Valtor said. "You won't find her here Valtor!" Bloom said. "Oh Bloom. You naïve girl. My sources say she's right here." Valtor said. "Even your sources maybe wrong." Tecna said. "Everybody run!" I shouted. Everyone from the party started to flee, while I stayed. I turned to human form and took out my keyblade. "Hey! What are you doing here Caltor!?" I said messing up his name on purpose. The Winx then started to giggle. "She called him Caltor." Stella murmured. "It's Valtor!" Valtor said all whinning and being self-centered about his name. "Whatever Caltor. You wanna fight, how about me!" I said. "Valtor!" Valtor screamed. "You're starting to get annoying. Besides you're only a kid. What can you do against me?" I got angry at him for thinking I was small. Then, words synced into my head. "You want a fight? Fine!" I shouted. My keyblade disappeared and I jumped to the edge of the pool. "WINX MERMAIDIX!" I yelled in chant.

My clothes disappeared and my hair grew longer as it became a ponytail. Wings sprouted from back and new clothes appeared. When I was complete, I was wearing new clothes and my wings glittered in the sunlight. "Seira! Fairy of Guardians!" I said. "So she's the legendary fairy." Valtor murmured. "I'll teach you to never interupt a million dollar party." I said. I started to fly and attacked Valtor. "Guardian kick!" I said. A gigantic blast in replace of my leg came at Valtor and he retreated. I suddenly became dizzy. I untransformed and fell in the pool. So the Winx transported me to Alfea. The school for fairies.

When I came to, I was on a couch in a weird room. "Thank goodness you're awake." A woman said. "You are Faragonda. Arent you?" I asked. "As I said to the Winx. You did know about Alfea and the magical dimension." Faragonda said. "That's right." I said. "Well, I have no choice but to extract your memory of us." Faragonda said. "Please! Don't do that. If you erase my memories, you'll lose this key!" I shouted. I took out my hand and showed Faragonda my hair pin. "Where did you get this?" Faragonda asked. "I'm from Earth, but that doesn't mean I can't be me. Seira, Fairy of Guardians!" I said. "I was able to get this key because of my fate. My fate will be beautiful." "Seira. I hope you know what's in store for you. This key will save those of the Winx. An important clue that will help them deeply." Faragonda said. "You can count on it." Then, the Winx came in. "Mrs. Faragonda? You wished to see us?" Layla asked. "Yes. This girl holds the key you've been searching for." Faragonda said handing over the pin. "Thank you. We now have a chance to save Heilia." Flora said. "Right?" "Yeah and Riven too." Musa said. "Layla?" "Yup." Layla said. "We can now save Sky." Bloom said. "Brandon." Stella said. "Timmy." Tecna said.

I smiled and saw it was almost noon. Everybody might be worried about me. "Listen, I gotta run. It's been great meeting you. Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, Tecna. Give my regards to the guys. Don't worry. They know who I am." I giggled. I transformed into a fairy and teleported to the oceans of Andros. I dove underwater and instead of feet, my fairy form turned into a mermaid with wings. "So this is the power of mermaidix." I said. "I can't be thinking this right now. I need to find the guys." So I swam farther and farther until the guys were in sight. When I came up to them, they looked at me in confusion.

"Who are you?" Sky asked. I only smiled. I started picking at the lock which held them captive. "She's letting us out." Brandon said. "Is she helping the Winx?" Riven asked. "Look!" Heilia said. A bright light came upon the lock. "What's going on!?" Timmy asked. When the light dimmed, the lock was off. "We're out!" Brandon said. "Alright!" Riven said. "Yes!" Sky said. Then, the Winx came in sirenix form and swam toward the guys. "Timmy!" Tecna shouted. "We're here Tecna!" Timmy shouted back. "Heilia!" Flora yelled. "Flora!" Heilia shouted back. While the Winx and the guys hugged, Bloom and Sky approached me. "Thank you." Bloom said. I stayed silent.

Then, Izul appeared before my eyes swimming toward a castle. I swam faster and faster while the Winx and guys followed. Then I catched up to her. "Stop!" I shouted. "Who are you?" Izul asked. "Orange Pearl Voice!" I chanted. I transformed and my legs appeared and I wore an outfit like Lucia but all orange. "You! You were the North Pacific Mermaid Princess." Izul said. "You'll be punished for infultrating the underwater sea of Andros." I said. "What in the world?" Layla thought. "Pichi pichi voice live start." I started to sing.

"_Nana iro no. Kaze ni fukarete. Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta. Kono eh ai eh. Kikoeta merrodi. Soreha totemo natsugashii uta. Higashiro sora eto. Habataku tori tachi. Sa takerajima ni nukeru, chikamichi. Nanastu no umi, no rankuem. Arashi no yoru no antoni wa. Ai notsuhateru tame. Inochi ga mataru umareru. Nanastu no kuni, no melodia. Daremo ga itskuka wa kokowo. Tabiotsu hi ga kitemo. Watashi wa waserenai._" Izul struggled in pain. When it was over, she started to leve. "I'll be back Mermaid Princess." She said. Then, she disappeared. "That was a beautiful song." Musa said coming up with Riven. I turned back. "Thank you." I said turning around. "Seira!" The Winx said. "Calm down. I am the the Fairy of Guardians afterall. A guardian has some secrets to hide." I said and with that I teleported back to Earth.

**So, there you have it. Seira met the Winx and unlocked er fairy/mermaid form. But, I can tell you now that I am not putting this place in any other stories. Sorry to those who may want it. I just can't write the Winx in another story. But, I'm going to update chapter 8 today too so stick around. Bye!**


	8. Seira's Resolve and a New Enemy

When I came back, it was already 2 days after the incident with Valtor. I went back to my home and was about to sit until a knock at my door came. I opened it and saw Shouta only. "Seira. Can you come to my house? I wanna talk to you?" He asked. "Uh… sure. Let's go." I said. When we got inside, we sat down and Shouta started to talk. "Listen, why? Why didn't you tell us about all your abilities. You kept alot of secrets from us and that hurt us." Shouta said. "I can't tell you." I said. "Why? Why can't you tell me!? Aren't we supposed to be friends!?" Shouta reasoned. "I HAD NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER!" I yelled. "Why? Why didn't you!?" Shouta said getting angrier. I was so sad that I didn't speak. I just started to cry alot. "I couldn't tell you…*Sniff* because I didn't want to affect you with my problems." I said. "I was afraid if I told you the truth… *Sniff* it would end up in chaos."

Shouta's POV:

_Seira. You've been doing this all on your own haven't you? You didn't want to tell us because you were concerned about our safety. I can forgive you for looking out for us. What I can't forgive you is not depending on us - your friends - on helping you. We're suppose to tell each other everything and help each other go through it without fear. I need you to belive. Belive in yourself and us._ End of POV.

"I'm sorry. I've got to go." I said running out the door. "Seira!" Shouta shouted. He followed me until he reached a hill in the far side of the neighborhood. It was already sunset and I was rolled up into a ball, covering my face while crying. My hair blew in the wind and my tears followed. "Seira." Shouta said. I didn't anwser. "Seira, you do know I'll always be there for you right? I'll always be here to protect you. You need to trust me. Alright?" Shouta said again.

I put up my head as tears trickled down my face. "But you can't protect me. No one can save me. My life has always been entrusted with a terrible fate." I said. "I know how you feel Seira. But we can get-!?" "NO! YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS LIKE WHEN YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN TO SAVE EVERYONE! EVERY SINGLE ONE!" I yelled interupting Shouta. I went into rage. I was so angry. I wanted everything to disappear. I cried and cried. I didn't know what to do. But, something stopped me. A hand holding mine. Then another holding my other hand pulling me down. When I was somewhat calm, I realized Shouta was the one pulling me in. In for a hug. As he did I fully calmed down.

"Seira. We can get through it. This fate of yours, together." Shouta said. I cried harder. I put arms around him and cried. "Right." I said teary eyed. "Shouta. Thank you." I was happy. I was happy to have known that someone would look out for me. I only wished that my friends would see me now. In the worlds, they belong. This fate, I'll conquer it. After that, I lost consciousness and Shouta brought me home.

The next morning, I woke with a surprise. I woke on the couch in the living room and Shouta was kneeling on the floor with his head on the couch. "He didn't go home?" I wondered. I got out really slowly and quietly so I was able to go outside. When I did, I went to the roof to look at the great big sky.

"At first, I thought people were stupid to both think about all the fairy tales and make-belief things were all silly. Then I met Sora, Lucia, Naruto, Aang, the Winx and realized; maybe people aren't ready to know that all of this is real. Maybe there was a reason that all things were seperated. But what Shouta said, about always being together. Will never happen. When fate arrives, I will die." I said thinking aloud. Then, I heard clapping.

"Hahahaha." Someone laughed. "Brilliant thought. To think you of all people are to meet the same fate. As the other 2 girls. Are you sure, you just want to have your life taken away from you? To the everlasting despair of your fate. I know you want freedom. Freedom of your death. Your dark death." "Who? Who are you?" I asked. "How did you get up here?" "Just fall asleep. You'll be able to stay here." The man said. I began to feel strange. I feel as if I was about to go unconscious. I colapsed on the floor of the roof. The man put me back on the couch in the living room and then he disappeared into thin air. Then, Shouta awoke.

**Well, here's the first part of the ending. Yep, there will only be 9 chapters for this story. Sadly, the ending is really cheesy and I find it really sad. You will als meet 2 new OC's of mine next chapter. They are _'_****_the other 2 girls' _the man spoke of. Anyway, see ya all in the last chapter. Bye!**


	9. Seira's Resolve and A New Adventure

"*Loud Yawn* Man that was good sleep." Shouta said. He saw me still asleep an decided to try and wake me up. "Seira. Wake up." He said. I didn't wake. "Seira!" He said louder. He then noticed as he shaked me, I wasn't breathing. He picked up my hand to feel my pulse, but there was none. He was afraid. So he called both Maria and Ryu to help him. When they arrived, Shouta was holding my hand. Whispering very slowly.

"Wake up. Please." He kept saying. "Shouta what's wrong?" Maria asked. Shouta didn't anwser. Then, Ryu noticed how pale I looked. "She won't… wake up. She even may be… dead." Shouta revealed. "No!" Ryu said. Maria started pouring tears. Shouta then started thinking about what I had said yesterday.

(Shouta's Flashback) _"But you can't protect me. No one can save me." "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS LIKE WHEN YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN TO SAVE EVERYONE!" "Shouta. Thank you."_ (End of Flashback)

"Please wake up Seira! We need you! Please wake up!" Shouta screamed. They started losing hope.

Meanwhile before that, inside my soul. I was walking, feeling lost. I walked in darkness. I hardly saw any light. I was afraid. I was afraid… that no one would ever come for me again. Then, I saw something in the distance. Something shining. It was a light. A light that shined brightly through the darkness. "What is that?" I thought. I started to run toward it. I didn't know why but, I wanted to find that light. I wanted to see it shine. I was tired of being alone. I was tired of being afraid. I wanted to be strong. "What am I doing this for? Why am I running toward this mysterious light?" I thought. Then, a little sound came. The sound of a bell. It rang in eternal rhythm. I ran faster and faster.

But then, the light disappeared. "Is your heart pounding?" A voice said. I turned around. I saw a girl with long white hair and blue eyes. "Crystal." I said. "Is it that you're afraid?" Another voice said. I turned around and saw a girl with pink hair and green eyes. "Rose." I said. "Remember. We are with you." They both said. They disappeared. "Wait!" I said. "I am left with nothing. What am I to do now? I can't walk in everlasting darkness." I started crying. Falling down to the ground.

Suddenly, I heard a voice. "Seira." It said faintly. "Huh?" I said raising my hopes. "Seira." It said again. "We need you. You are our light." I started to run. Faster than I ever thought. "That's right. My fate may be terrible and I can't see anyone after that. But that doesn't mean I have to live in darkness." I thought. Back with Shouta, they were about to lose hope. I wasn't waking up. I wasn't breathing. Suddenly, Shouta felt something on his hand. He looked down and saw my hand on top of his and when he looked at me, my dead face was smiling.

Smiling as if nothing was ever wrong. "I need…" I thought. "Seira!" Shouta shouted. I started to breathe again. "…LIGHT!" I thought. "She's breathing!" Shouta said. My eyes popped open. I brought myself up and I was inhaling amd exhaling. Gasping on my own breath. I was teriffied. "Seira." Shouta said. "Am I… alright?" I asked. They didn't speak. All they did was hug me really tight. I began to cry. I hugged them all. "Thank you…" I said. "…For saving me." "Seira." They said. "You're welcome, Seira."

_I know now, that no matter how deep the darkneess is. I'll always find my way. This was just the beginning after all. The rest of this story has yet to be completed. Soon enough, my fate will come to pass. Me, Crystal and Rose shall become the portal and free the darkness. This is a different Door to Darkness though. This door, is the one from... the First Keyblade War._

**There! All done! That was the end of 9 Worllds, 1 Great Secret. So as I said, this ending was really cheesy. Whoever liked this ending, then I'm glad you liked it. This is the way the story started. The sequel to this is on Sora's POV. The story is called; Kingdom Hearts: A Magical Twist. That story was actually made before this one originally and it was my way of seeing how Ventus, Terrra and Aqua reunite. In my opinion that story isn't that great. But the last few chapters were my saddest work ever. Anyway, I'll see you all in the next story! Bye-Bye! - SeiraKazumi**


End file.
